


Rescues

by fueledbycoffee



Category: TF2 - Fandom, Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Sex, more story this time thankfully, some more porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:58:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5229539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fueledbycoffee/pseuds/fueledbycoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Marie likes to see the way Dorian works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescues

“We’ve been here before haven’t we?” The thick French accent floats to Marie over the desperate whirring and grinding of gears that her sentry makes as the Spy’s sapper breaks it apart. Turning slowly on her heel and feeling the trickle of nervous sweat down her back she does her best confident smirk as she looked up at the smug spy.  
“If yer thinkin I’m just going to surrender, yer mistaken ya slippery snake,” She responds as the sentry gives it’s final pathetic sputters and dies away. Pointing his revolver at her chest he raises an eyebrow.  
“Ah, Mon Cherie you’re sadly mistaken that you still have a choice in the matter. The time when you could choose your death has long since passed,” He chuckles a cloud of cigarette smoke billowing around his face. This was it. Marie’s ticket was punched and there was no way that she could be backing out of this one. Until she saw the shimmer of air behind the BLU spy’s back.  
That smirk on her face bloomed in full smugness when she straightens and the other spy looks a little taken aback. He’s about to say something when his face contorts in pain and he drops to his knees then sprawls on the concrete.  
“You should really stop getting yourself into these situations.” Dorian says wiping his butterfly knife blade with a cloth he produces from his suit jacket pocket. Marie looks down at the body on the ground and nudges it with her boot.  
“I had it handled,” She huffs pushing the engineer helmet back up on her head from where it had slipped down.  
“You wanted me to come save you.”  
“I did not, don’t doubt my skill ya no good-” Marie is cut off when Dorian places a kiss on her lips with a grin.  
“I wouldn’t doubt you for a moment mon cherie, now we’ll continue this little chat later hm?” He offers and slipping a cigarette from his case and placing it between his lips. With a shutter of the air her was gone again not even leaving Marie a chance to answer.  
“No good snake...” She mutters trying to will away the deep blush and the swirling heat in her stomach from the dirty promises that were in his voice.

 

Fingers gripped the expensive sheets on Dorian’s bed as Marie let out a shaky breath. Her head was pressed back into the pillows and her back arched as the Frenchman kissed his way down the inside of her thigh. Experienced fingers gripped her legs to keep them open for him as he teased her to no end. Pressing a hand over her mouth as she let out another pleasured sound hoping to muffle it so no-one would come looking at the source of the noise. All the others were still out drinking and being merry while Dorian was trying to make a point with his lover.  
“Now,” he purrs tracing his tongue lightly over her, just enough to give a slight friction to all the right places. “Being honest with me will get you what you want. Tell me again did you want me to come save you? ”  
“Yall can fuck off,” Marie nearly wheezes trying to stay quiet for him but her body presses closer to his wanting more. Dorian chuckles, he’s all confidence and mussed hair.  
Without his mask on the Frenchman is stupidly handsome. Wavy dark brown hair that’s pushed back out of his hazel eyes and a smile that could kill a woman if he wore it right. Tracing his tongue over his lips Dorian looks up at her as he sits back away, pressing a momentary kiss to her knee.  
“Darling, I’m working on fucking you at the moment if you’ll just tell me what I want to hear.” He smirks and Marie can feel the heat rise in her chest. She loves watching the way he works and some of the time she just wants to see him in action, was that too much to ask for.  
“Y-yes,” the engineer murmurs.  
“I didn’t quite hear you,”He purrs placing a feather light kiss to her core causing Marie to make a very undignified noise.  
“Yes! Some times I jus’ want to see you work. I love it when ya come and rescue me sometimes. Now... Q-quit teasin’ me damnit,” She finally admits and Dorian can’t help but grin as he buries his face between her thighs, relishing in the feeling of her nails digging deep into his scalp as he pleasures her.


End file.
